Shinobi World
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Shinobi World era el juego mas popular del momento, no habia mejor juego de realidad virtual que este en una epoca en la cual la tecnologia ya estaba bastante avanzada. Ella era solo una inexperta jugadora que queria algo con que distraerse y acabo encontrando un mundo que podia ser mucho mejor que la realidad. [Naruto x Hinata]
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todos, ¿Qué tal están? Aquí vengo con un nuevo proyecto que espero poder escribir constantemente ya que la idea está demasiado fresca en mi mente jajaja. Mi idea surgió viendo un anime llamado Accel World, si no lo han visto se los recomiendo mucho. De este anime tomare prestados algunos términos que verán más adelante. Espero lo disfruten así como yo escribiéndolo :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 **Capítulo 1: Shinobi World**

Con solo un mes de haber salido al mercado, _Shinobi World_ había roto los record de venta, convirtiéndose en el juego de realidad virtual más adquirido en el país. A los seis meses que ya tenía en el mercado seguía siendo la sensación para personas de todas las edades, era difícil encontrarse a alguien que no jugara _Shinobi World,_ el día que salió a la venta la página web estaba saturada de tantos pedidos.

En la época actual, año 2042, la tecnología había avanzado bastante, objetos como los celulares o computadores ya eran considerados "retro", lo actual eran los _Neuro Linker,_ un sistema de tecnología que permite a los humanos manipular sus cinco sentidos en un entorno de realidad aumentada, se ha generalizado de modo que la gente puede acceder a Internet y también entrar en mundos virtuales. Muy útil en muchos aspectos y es a través de este objeto que se podía conectar al juego. Los avatares eran el reflejo de la misma persona gracias a un escaneo del juego por el mismo _Neuro Linker,_ el jugador decidía el vestuario, el juego se encargaba de "equiparlo".

El juego constaba de un universo en el cual los usuarios se volvían ninjas pero con habilidades especiales como control de elementos, según su nivel y bonos podrían adquirir otras habilidades como fuerza, creación de ilusiones o poderes especiales a medida que avanzaban. Se dividía en cinco sectores con un líder correspondiente que les encargaba la defensa del territorio, ese era el fin del juego, la lucha entre los jugadores de distintas áreas. Los jugadores por nivel se dividían en cinco grupos: gennin, jugadores del nivel 1 al 5; chuunin, jugadores del nivel 6 al 10; jounin, jugadores del nivel 11 al 15; ANBU jugadores del nivel 16 al nivel 20; y por ultimo Kages, jugadores de nivel mayor a 20 aunque claramente no era nada sencillo llegar a tales niveles y solamente existían cinco jugadores que han superado el nivel 20 y recibieron el título de Kage, por ende se volvieron los líderes de su correspondiente legión y para alcanzar tal nivel y título se debía estar en el nivel 19 y vencer a uno de ellos, lo cual era prácticamente imposible, subir de nivel era demasiado difícil luego de alcanzar el título de jounin.

Era la dificultad de progreso que se generaba en el juego y las constantes mejoras y aplicaciones nuevas las cuales mantenían a los jugadores activos a pesar del paso del tiempo. A nivel internacional el juego también era muy popular y codiciado, aunque algunas condiciones del panorama de juego cambiaban por país, por ello un jugador japonés se encontraría con un americano.

Sin duda era la mejor idea que alguna vez alguien pudo tener, nadie podría pensar que a través de un juego podrías vivir las mejores experiencias de tu vida, aunque también las peores.

…

A veces deseaba poder irse al instituto como todos los jóvenes de su edad, ya fuese caminando o tomando el autobús. Pero entendía que era peligroso que la heredera de la cadena de restaurantes más aclamada de todo Japón fuese por las calles así nada más, a pesar de los métodos de seguridad concebidos en la época, pero su padre era demasiado estricto y no podía quejarse. Una vez el auto se estacionó frente al instituto bajo del auto y se encamino con su primo hacia la entrada.

Parecía ser un día bastante tranquilo y común como todos para la joven de larga cabellera azulada y ojos aperlados, Hinata Hyuuga, hija del reconocido chef Hiashi Hyuuga, era una jovencita bastante tímida e insegura a sus 16 años de edad, siempre le había costado relacionarse con la gente y hacía lo mejor que podía para cumplir las expectativas de su progenitor. Aprender cocina, idioma, música y artes marciales tendía a ser bastante agotador juntándolo a sus clases normales, un adolescente normal no podría con tanto pero ella se esforzaba y lograba todo con gran perfección.

—Hinata—escuchó como un joven de su misma edad, no necesitó avanzar mucho para llegar con el dueño de aquella voz. Se trataba de un joven de desordenados cabellos color blanco y ojos azul claro, el cual le dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

—Buenos días Toneri—saludó dulce y amable a su amigo—. Nos vemos luego Neji nii-san—se despidió de su otro acompañante quien solo asintió y se retiró a su correspondiente aula, él era un año mayor así que se encontraba en el segundo año de la preparatoria.

—Es raro que yo llegue primero—comentó el joven para así iniciar platica mientras caminaban a su aula la cual tenía una proyección en la parte superior de la entrada que decía 1 A.

—Hanabi se retrasó un poco hoy temprano así que nos tardamos en salir—explicaba mientras se dirigía a su asiento y revisaba algunos archivos, moviendo sus dedos en el aire como si presionara algo que era invisible para los demás pero era así como funcionaba el Neuro Linker, solamente el individuo era capaz de ver lo que hacía a menos que se usara una conexión con un cable aunque era considerado algo muy íntimo y solo las parejas lo hacían en público.

—Eso lo explica, siempre llegas primero—el joven se sentó en el asiento de al lado y también empezó a teclear el aire así como muchos en el aula.

No llegaron a conversar mucho cuando el profesor ingresó al aula y empezó a dar la clase. Todos los alumnos empezar a tomar apunte de la clase haciendo uso de las funciones académicas que portaba el Neuro Linker en su memoria. La clase avanzó como todas para la joven Hyuuga; esa tarde tenía clases de música, más en sí de violín así que no es como si pudiese pensar en salir con su amigo a comer un helado como ahora le estaba proponiendo mientras estaban en el descanso.

—Es difícil salir contigo, debe haber algún momento que estés libre—suspiró abatido el de cabellos blancos, a veces creía que su amiga solo le rechazaba por hacerlo pero la conocía desde niños y sabía que ella no era así por lo que esa idea quedaba descartada de su mente a los pocos segundos.

—Sabes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer para complacer a mi padre, apenas y tengo tiempo por las noches—susurró bajando un poco la mirada, realmente quisiera aceptar alguna invitación del chico, no tenía nada de malo pasar un momento como una adolescente común y corriente, saliendo con su mejor amigo.

—Entonces supongo que solo podré verte un rato en _Cyber Festival_ —trató de animarle refiriéndose a un juego de avatar en internet al cual la mayoría de los jóvenes se conectaban, era una especie de red social con juegos y demás aplicaciones.

—Je supongo que sí, algo es algo—sonrió dulce para así pasar a otro tema.

…

—Su profesor de idiomas no podrá venir hoy Hinata-sama—escuchó de Natsuko, la joven sirvienta de la casa mientras llegaba a su casa, aquello le tomó por sorpresa, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía toda una tarde libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

—Oh entiendo, gracias por avisar Natsuko—agradeció amable antes de encaminarse a su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Una vez ahí dejo su maletín sobre su escritorio y empezó a sacarse el uniforme para así meterse al baño de su habitación. Lleno la tina de agua y jabón, se adentró en esta y soltó un suave suspiró mientras se relajaba en el agua caliente. Empezó a revisar unas cosas por su Neuro Linker, este era a prueba de agua así que no había peligro para nadie el bañarse con el puesto aunque siempre era bueno retirarlo para que no se marcara tanto al cuello.

— _Aún es temprano_ —pensó al ver la hora, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía qué hacer en ese tiempo libre, tanto quererlo en un día para ahora no saber en qué gastarlo. Podría adelantar los deberes de la escuela pero eso no le tomaría demasiado tiempo. Suspiró de nuevo mientras continuaba revisando otras cosas— _Quizás podría…_ —moviendo sus dedos abrió el buzón de mensajes y dio con la carpeta del Otsutsuki enseguida, era con quien más hablaba en realidad. No se lo pensó mucho para escribirle si aún la oferta de ir por un helado seguía en pie.

Tras enviar el mensaje se dedicó a lavar todo su cuerpo, no le sorprendió que la respuesta no tardara mucho en llegar con una afirmativa del muchacho. Buscó algo de ropa cómoda para salir y tras una breve aclaración del punto del encuentro, no se tardó más en salir dejando por avisado con Natsuko y Hanabi por si acaso, aunque claro estaba que su hermanita no perdería la oportunidad de bromear a que tendría una cita con Toneri.

—¡N-No es eso Hanabi! Solo somos amigos—era lo que debía repetirle una y otra vez a la menor pero esta parecía hacer oídos sordos a esas "excusas".

—Claro, claro—sonrió entre cerrando los ojos haciéndole entender que no le creía nada pero que no le molestaría por los momentos—. Diviértete.

—Y tu pórtate bien—le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana menor quien solo hizo un puchero ante el comentario mientras le veía salir.

Realmente fue difícil rechazar a que el chofer le llevase ya que no deseaba que su padre le regañase por dejarla sola, pero ella ya le había avisado que no lo necesitaba, además a donde iría con el chico de cabellera blanca era un lugar muy seguro por la zona conocida. No tardó demasiado en llegar ahí, así como en la escuela era la primera en llegar pero tampoco fue que Toneri se tardó demasiado en hacerlo.

—Me sorprendió que me avisaras para salir—comentó el joven mientras empezaban a caminar.

—A mí también me sorprendió que me dijeran que no tendría clases esta tarde—respondió Hyuuga sonriendo levemente, era como un peso menos de encima, aunque fuese por un solo día se sentía bien.

Juntos llegaron a una heladería que podría considerarse _elegante,_ para una persona con un sueldo normal o una simple mesada comer una simple barquilla de un sabor allí sería casi imposible, pero para ellos no había ese problema. Observaron las proyecciones de los distintos tipos de helado que vendían con sus correspondientes precios y se decidieron por un _parfait_ para cada uno. Pagados los helados fueron a una mesa junto al ventanal a comer.

—Hinata quería preguntarte algo—inició Toneri mientras probaba un poco de su postre—¿Por qué no intentas tener un _hobbie_ o hacer algo que de verdad te divierta? Haces muchas cosas para mantener satisfecho a tu padre pero tú no pareces muy feliz con ello.

—Toneri…—no pudo evitar mirar al chico con sorpresa.

—Lo siento, no quise sonar tan entrometido pero debería haber algo con lo que no sienta tanta presión y un _hobbie_ siempre es buena manera de liberarse.

Hinata solo sonrió ante su comentario, Otsutsuki solo se preocupaba por ella y eso era un lindo gesto de su parte. Tenía mucha razón, debería haber algo que pudiese hacer para despejarse aunque ya de por si tenía muy poco tiempo.

—No tienes que disculparte, es solo que…no sé qué podría hacer, de por si tampoco tengo demasiado tiempo.

—Ese es un problema, pero creo que hay una forma…—dejo la cucharita en la copa de helado a medio comer y empezó a revisar algunas cosas en la memoria de su Neuro Linker—¿Has escuchado sobre ese juego, _Shinobi World_? Tiene una modalidad que hace que el tiempo transcurra de manera distinta al normal, un segundo real son 16 minutos en el juego.

—¿E-Eso es posible?

—Según se debe a un proceso que acelera las neuronas o algo así, no estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona pero es una de las razones por la cual es tan popular—agitó un poco sus dedos y enseguida la indicación de un nuevo mensaje apareció frente a Hinata.

—Ya veo…¿Lo haz jugado ya? —pregunto mientras revisaba lo que parecía ser la información del programa. Se veía como un juego para chicos, por lo que había escuchado cuando salió a la venta se trataba de un mundo de ninjas y demás cosas relacionadas al tema, tenía una calificación de mayores de 16 ya que podía ser algo violento pero no era algo que interesara a muchos, posiblemente era lo que atraía a muchos.

—No pero lo compre hace un mes ya, solo no me arriesgaría a jugarlo con mi madre cerca—ambos soltaron una pequeña risa ante el comentario.

—Imagino que es por ser un juego de la compañía _Mangekyo,_ a tu madre no le agradaría mucho eso—sonrió leve mientras observaba en una esquina del mensaje el emblema de aquella compañía de videojuegos—¿Cómo lo compraste sí que se diera cuenta?

—Por mi hermano mayor, ya sabes que es un pasante en esa compañía y me hizo fácil adquirirlo—explico para seguir comiendo de su helado antes de que acabara por derretirse.

—Entiendo, eso es una suerte…aunque, yo no sé mucho sobre videojuegos Toneri, creo que más que relajarme me frustraría—soltó una leve risa nerviosa, realmente lo mucho que había hecho era pasar ratos en juegos simples que incluía el _Cyber Festival._

—Jeje bueno sabes que yo tampoco lo soy, podríamos intentarlo—ofreció esperando que la joven aceptara, realmente deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con ella además del tiempo del instituto el cual no era muy _atractivo._

—Bueno creo que podríamos intentar, no perdemos nada pero…no sé si pueda conseguirlo—bajó la mirada con desanimo hacia el vaso de helado a medio comer, realmente comía despacio.

—No te preocupes por eso, le diré a Zetsu que me consiga otro y yo te daré el mío.

—Eres muy amable Toneri pero para eso…necesitamos un cable—murmuró no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse, de igual manera pasó con Otsutsuki, no imaginaba llegar a algo tan íntimo como conectarse públicamente a través de un cable, como se dijo anteriormente era algo solo de parejas.

—Si quieres puede ser en tu casa—no deseaba incomodar a su amiga ante tantas personas en realidad.

—Descuida, no te preocupes por eso ¿tienes el tuyo? —en realidad a pesar de todo cualquiera que portara un Neuro Linker debía tener un cable en caso de emergencias consigo.

—En realidad no, no lo creí necesario ¿y tú?

—Pues siempre lo traigo por si surge algo—explicó mientras sacaba un cable de al menos un metro de su bolso, mientras más largo el cable menor la intimidad o eso decían y ese era el más largo que se conseguía, además que fuera de las clasificaciones sociales que tenía, los cables eran útiles para hacer envío rápidos de archivos que pudieran ser pesados o no pudiesen ser enviados normalmente como era el caso.

—Creo que es exagerado decir que solo las parejas pueden conectarse públicamente—en realidad para hacer eso estaban las bibliotecas o lugares especiales, aunque igual eran mayormente habituados por parejas que deseaban hablar sin que nadie se entrometiera, un cable no solo funcionaba para intercambiar archivos sino para conversar sin ser escuchados por terceros.

—Yo también lo creo.

Conectaron cada extremo a su respectivo _Neuro Linker_ y fue así que el de ojos azules empezó a enviar el archivo que parecía ser bastante pesado y se tomó su tiempo. Fue inevitable sentirse avergonzados ante las miradas y murmullos de los demás clientes cerca de ellos, los cuales creían que se trataba de una joven pareja, algunos decían que eran muy tiernos, otros que no tenían vergüenza.

—No les hagas caso—habló a través del cable que les unía, podría decirse que era a través de pensamientos.

—L-Lo sé pero siento que no podremos regresar aquí—respondó igual jugando con su cucharilla solo para ambos soltar una risita.

 _Archivo recibido, Nombre: Shinobi World,_ apareció una ventana a Hinata al completarse el envío, ya estaba listo de algún modo.

…

En un departamento prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad, un chico de cabellos rubios terminaba de comer su ramen instantáneo, había llegado del instituto bastante hambriento y no podría esperar a la cena aunque sabía bien su madre le daría un fuerte regaño apenas se diese cuenta. Aun así tenía mucha hambre y eso le daba valor para tomar el riesgo.

—¿Estaba delicioso-dattebayo! —exclamó al terminar su comida soltando un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir su estómago más calmado que hace unos minutos. Agarró el bote vacío del ramen y lo tiró a la basura. De camino a su habitación empezó a sacarse el uniforme para ir a tomar un baño, agradecía profundamente que al fin fuese viernes—Creo que poder jugar un rato—sonrió para sí dejando su uniforme en la lavadora de una vez para tomar un baño rápido.

Luego de ducharse, se colocó una playera blanca y unos bermudas negros para echarse a su cama. Aún faltaban un par de horas para que sus padres llegaran del trabajo así que podría jugar un poco y después hacer los deberes, Naruto Uzumaki no se caracterizaba mucho por ser el más responsable con respecto a actividades escolares. Luego de buscar la aplicación en la memoria de su _Neuro Linker,_ no dejo pasar mucho para iniciar el juego, con un _Direct Link_ bastó para adentrar su mente en aquel juego de realidad virtual.

Apareció en un bosque cerca de un arroyo, solo debía girarse un poco para divisar lo que parecía ser la entrada de una gran aldea. No tardó en dirigirse a tal lugar, con la banda de identificación que poseía amarrada en la frente, automáticamente se le concedía el paso a la villa conocida como Konohagakure. Esta era una de las cinco aldeas principales del juego, la correspondiente al país del fuego y que era liderada por su nivel 23, el Hokage.

—Al parecer Sakura-chan ni Sasuke aún están en línea—murmuró con desilusión el rubio mientras revisaba su lista de equipo y todos salían con un círculo rojo que indicaba su inactividad. Suspiro abatido apartando la ventana que tenía enfrente para caminar hacia la torre principal para buscar alguna misión individual, era más aburridas y simples pero era mejor que hacer nada.

—Naruto llegas temprano—escuchó una voz familiar, no necesitaba girarse para saber de quien se trataba.

—Hola Kiba—saludó al castaño quien también se encaminaba a la torre principal.

Otra cuestión del videojuego era la identidad, al ser un espejo de la realidad el avatar era físicamente igual al jugador pero ya era decisión propia de este usar su nombre o uno alternativo.

—¿No vas a esperar a Sasuke y a Sakura?

—Seguro se tomaran su tiempo en llegar—se encogió de hombros viendo pasar a otros usuarios, algunos solo estaban de paseo como aldeanos, una modalidad para estar en la aldea para pasar el rato con los amigos hechos en aquella plataforma.

Los dos chicos llegaron a una puerta y entraron a una especie de salón, había otros jugadores que tras recibir su misión desaparecían. Los que asignaban las misiones no eran más que simples sujetos partes del juego y asignaban trabajos según el nivel del usuario o la cantidad de participantes. La modalidad de equipo permitía el trabajo en conjuntos, generalmente los mismos usuarios los escogían pero había una forma al azar para así conocer otros jugadores, fue en tal modo que Naruto conoció a Kiba.

—¿Quieres hacer trabajo en equipo? Seguro también esperas a Shino.

—Es buena idea para pasar el rato—aceptó el castaño. Ambos buscaron en su respectivo menú la aplicación de equipo y luego de que Kiba enviase la invitación al rubio este acepto y todo estaba hecho para hacer una misión para dos.

No era muy difícil, solo debían buscar un pergamino fuera de la aldea, fue una suerte solo encontrarse con un par de sujetos de nivel 4 y 5, es decir gennin. Ambos ya eran nivel 8, es decir chuunin por lo cual fue sencillo ganar en una pequeña batalla aunque no se ganaba muchos puntos de experiencia cuando se batallaba con niveles inferiores. Tras encontrar el pergamino apareció un recuadro que indicaba "misión finalizada con éxito". La barra superior que indicaba los puntos aumento su cantidad a cada uno y el recuadro "volver a la aldea" apareció.

Tras presionarlo, automáticamente aparecieron en Konoha. Naruto reviso su lista de amigos y sonrió al ver que Sakura y Sasuke ya habían llegado.

—Bueno Shino ya llegó, te veo después Naruto—se despidió el castaño yéndose por su lado.

—Nos vemos Kiba—se despidió igual para encaminarse a buscar a quienes se habían vuelto sus mejores amigos—¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke!

—No tienes que gritar idiota, ya te vimos—se quejó el chico de cabellera azabache y ojos de mismo color el cual le esperaba junto a una joven de cabellera rosada corta y ojos verdes.

—Jodete Sasuke, yo grito si me da la ga…—pero no fue capaz de terminar su frase cuando la pelirosa ya le había proporcionado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—No le hables así a Sasuke-kun, ¡Shannaro! —exclamó con enojo—además si pareces un demente gritando cuando estamos a tres pasos de ti.

—No tenías que pegarme Sakura-chan—sollozó sobándose la cabeza notando como el azabache solo sonreía de lado.

—Imagino que llegaste temprano de nuevo, ¿Qué no te mandan deberes en la escuela? —preguntó Sasuke mientras avanzaban los tres hacia la torre.

—Si nos mandan, solo que Naruto es un irresponsable—reprochó Sakura acomodándose sus guantes negros.

Naruto conocía a Sakura y Sasuke desde la primaria, casualmente coincidieron en los seis años de la escuela en el mismo salón y muchas veces llegaron a trabajar juntos. A pesar de que al pasar a la secundaria los tres acabaron separándose, habían formado muy buenos lazos y por un año siguieron viéndose al menos Sakura y Naruto, ya que Sasuke fue enviado a estudiar la secundaria en Estados Unidos, aun así eso no le impedía hablarles por otros modos como el _Cyber festival_ , la popular red social.

No fue hasta la preparatoria que el azabache regresó al país nipón. A pesar de que no iba al mismo instituto que Sakura y Naruto, ahora le era más sencillo verlos, podría llegar a ser de apariencia muy frívola pero los estimaba mucho a los dos, pero estaba claro no se los demostraría con facilidad. Aparte, una forma sencilla de estar los tres era a través del Shinobi Wolrd, la ventaja que salió con respecto al tiempo hacía las cosas más sencillas ya que podrían pasar mucho tiempo allí y no afectaba demasiado en el mundo real.

—Deberíamos salir los tres este fin de semana—sugirió la de ojos jade mientras avanzaban por el bosque para cumplir su misión.

—Tengo cosas que hacer—respondió Sasuke con simpleza para desilusión de la chica.

—Podemos ir los dos solos Sakura-chan, sería como una cita—sonreía emocionado y ligeramente ruborizado el rubio.

—Ni hablar—se negó de inmediato.

…

En el último piso de un edificio, más en si en una gran oficina se encontraba un hombre de cabellos azabaches que llegaban por sus hombros revisando unas cosas en un computador de modelo más reciente, a pesar de la utilidad del Neuro Linker había funciones de trabajo que era más practicas realizarlas en un computador como era el caso.

Levantó su azabache mirada cuando escucho a su asistente tratando de detener el paso de alguien y luego la puerta de su oficina abrirse. No pudo evitar sonreír ladino al ver a aquella mujer de larga cabellera blanca acercarse con unas ganas increíbles de ahorcarle, la conocía bastante bien ya que había sido una profesora de la universidad.

—Kaguya, cuanto tiempo—saludó con aparente entusiasmo de verla, era un sarcasmo tan evidente que la mujer sintió irritación. Cualquiera que la conociera diría que nada la afectaba pero ese hombre parecía tener un fuerte efecto sobre ella.

—Madara déjate de bromas estúpidas y dime que significa esto—agitando su mano con cierta fuerza, más de la necesaria para enviar un archivo, envió una imagen directo al hombre quien al verla solo pudo soltar una leve risa.

—¿Eso? Oh hablas de mi nueva creación, es un juego que cree recientemente, no es tan popular como _el Shinobi Wolrd_ pero a los niños les gusta y se vende bien—respondió con sencillez mientras veía la imagen de portada de un juego titulado _Moon Witch,_ de fondo tenía una imagen de una mujer de apariencia tétrica y un ojo en la frente.

—No te hagas el imbécil—murmuró con frialdad, era muy evidente el parecido entre el personaje principal de aquel juego y ella.

—Deberías sentirte halagada, el juego se vende bastante bien—contuvo una burlona risa.

—Serás hijo de…

—Madre, ¿Qué haces aquí? —apareció un joven de cabellos verdes y ojos dorados, dando fin al mal ambiente que se había formado entre esos dos.

—Zetsu, cariño no entiendo cómo puedes seguir de pasante en este lugar—su tono frívolo cambio a uno bastante dulce mientras se dirigía al joven recién llegado.

—Él sabe bien que tendrá un buen futuro trabajando para mí en Mangekyo Corp. A fin de cuentas somos la mejor creadora de videojuegos del mundo—comentó orgulloso al ver como la mujer fruncía el ceño y el joven peliverde suspiraba.

—Madara-sama tiene algo de razón madre, trabajar aquí es una gran oportunidad—trataba de calmar a su progenitora sonriéndole leve.

—Hmp, entonces tu sabías del nuevo juego ¿eh? —le miraba bastante decepcionada.

—No sabía nada hasta que salió a la venta—admitió mirando a su jefe con algo de reproche, sabía que la relación de su madre y su jefe no era la mejor pero a veces llegaba a rozar lo absurdo y casi infantil.

Madara Uchiha era el mayor creador de videojuegos de la época, no solo de realidad virtual sino otras tantas plataformas que habían salido con el tiempo. Además, sus conocimientos en tecnología eran impresionantes los cuales le permitieron crear el mejor juego de realidad virtual, el tan afamado _shinobi world._

Por otro lado estaba Kaguya Otsutsuki, una de las personas que participo en la creación del _Neuro Linker_ hacía 16 años, la creación de tal objeto se le podría atribuir en un 50%, si alguien hablaba de la creación de este objeto de última tecnología, automáticamente podrías pensar en esta mujer. Y Zetsu era su tercer hijo de cuatro, a sus 22 años de edad ya se encontraba realizando pasantías en aquella corporación, su deseo era trabajar allí más que nada aunque su madre se opusiera rotundamente.

—Madre solo es un juego para niños, se le pueden crear modificaciones para que el personaje sea diferente—dijo esperando logrando calmarla con eso, sabía que no sería tan fácil pero lo bueno era que ella siempre le escuchaba.

—Eso espero, más te vale hacerlo Uchiha—volvió a su aspecto notoriamente calmado aunque sus ojos denotaban una gran frialdad hacia Madara—.Espero no te importe que me lleve a mi hijo a comer.

—Pensaba llevarle yo como el buen jefe que soy, pero ya que estas aquí—decidió aceptar, él que conocía bastante bien a Kaguya prefería no contradecirla, podrían detestarse pero tampoco era idiota y sabía que ella podía ser peligrosa.

—Ven Zetsu—tomó a su hijo del hombro con suavidad y se retiraron juntos de la oficina.

Uchiha soltó un suspiro volviendo a su habitual seriedad y calma, esa mujer podía llegar a ponerle de los nervios en el fondo, era valiente para meterse con ella de alguna manera así como en el crear un villano de videojuego similar a ella pero con lo que refería a sus hijos no se arriesgaría. Si permitió a Zetsu trabajar allí era porque el chico era hijo de Kaguya y ella misma le ordeno aceptarle. Esa mujer sería capaz de dejarle en la ruina si así lo deseaba, no sería tan idiota de negarse a su petición y para su suerte el Otsutsuki se destacaba en lo que hacía.

—Vaya mujer—murmuró por lo bajo girándose en su asiento hacia el gran ventanal mientras revisaba el archivo de la imagen que le había enviado—. Aunque teniendo a Zetsu de mi lado aquí en la empresa son puntos para mí—suspiró eliminando el archivo.

—Espere por favor Madara-sama no quiere recibir a mas nadie—de nuevo la voz de su secretaria, ¿esa mujer no sabía detener a nadie?

—Mabui dije que no quería recibir a…Izuna ¿Qué haces aquí? —Sin dudas no se esperaba ver a su hermano menor, por un lado le alegraba que le visitara pero su expresión le decía que no era por buenas razones—. Mabui déjanos solos

—Nii-san es Obito, ya ni siquiera puedo entrar a su habitación, cambió las claves de las cerraduras de nuevo y le aplicó un virus por si intento usar las claves de emergencia. Ya ni siquiera quiere comer—la angustia reflejada en sus ojos le hizo sentir notoria preocupación al mayor, pero por otro lado escuchar el nombre de su único hijo le pareció irritante y más sus actos de rebeldía.

—Supongo que heredó mis habilidades con respecto a tecnología si es capaz de aplicar un virus que ni tú puedas erradicar—murmuró más para sí que para el menor aunque este fue capaz de oírle a lo que frunció el ceño.

—Madara eso no es lo importante ahora—gruñó notoriamente enojado, empezando por el hecho de que le llamara por su nombre—.Obito está mal, solo se la pasa jugando y tú solo contribuyes a que lo siga haciendo.

—Eso no es así, en primer lugar cuando le di la copia del juego hicimos un trato de que estudiaría, es muy inteligente y seguro le iría bien en la universidad.

—¿Y tú creíste que darle un juego le ayudaría? Él está enfermo, necesita ayuda—recriminó Uchiha menor apoyando sus manos en el escritorio con fuerza, asustando un poco a su hermano mayor ya que nunca le había visto tan molesto.

—Yo…hablare con él cuando salga del trabajo—respondió suave luego de un breve silencio esperando tranquilizarle

—Ahora—sentenció cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Madara le miró fijamente por unos segundos en completo silencio, no podía negarse ante eso, si había algo peor que Kaguya eso era Izuna enojado, tomar dos riesgos en un día ya era tentar a la suerte.

—Está bien—acabó accediendo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y movía su mano en el aire eliminando algunas ventanas que mantenía abierta en su _Neuro Linker_ —.Vamos—indicó para salir juntos de la oficina y del edificio.

Madara no había sido el mejor padre y mucho menos después de haber logrado tantos éxitos en su carrera como creador de videojuegos. Su hijo ya tenía 20 años, ya era mayor de edad y podría ser alguien independiente si lo deseaba, pero su obsesión hacia los juegos le hizo abandonar sus estudios acabada la preparatoria, la cual finalizo con muchas dificultades y algo de dinero de por medio para que los profesores le dejaran pasar sus materias así fuese con la mínima nota de aprobación. Esto era algo que su hermano menor, Izuna, había reprochado y desaprobado desde siempre, más que todo porque él había sido quien crio a Obito desde el fallecimiento de su madre cuando este tenía solo ocho años de edad; aun así, a los 15 ya había desarrollado ese afán por jugar a cada rato lo que le había llevado a distanciarse de su tío y acabado casi de un todo su relación con su padre.

 **Continuara…**

¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, es raro escribir sobre videojuegos cuando yo no sé mucho sobre estos jaja no me considero gamer por si acaso, creo que he jugado los más básicos y los de Naruto. Pero bueno al caso, claramente habrá parejas además del NaruHina mas adelante pero considérenlas sorpresa (¿?) Nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 2: Equipo**

La mirada de su hermano menor le mantuvo nervioso parte del camino aunque fue capaz de disimularlo bien. Decidió concentrarse en solo conducir a su casa, a la mente le llegaba su hijo y una sensación de molestia, ese mocoso siempre le causaba problemas de alguna forma aunque sabía bien que era su culpa de algún modo por dejarle solo tanto tiempo.

—Ya deja de mirarme así Izuna, ya entendí el mensaje—suspiró viendo de reojo a su hermano menor, el cual estaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño notablemente fruncido.

—Es que aun no entiendo cómo se te ocurrió regalarle un juego cuando sabes el problema que tiene—reprochó el menor de los Uchiha soltando un suspiro de exasperación.

—Se supone que a cambio estudiaría—trató de replicar pero realmente se daba cuenta de que había bastante estúpido de su parte, es que no era el mejor de los padres y quien crio a su hijo fue su hermano, Izuna era más un padre para Obito que él mismo y estaba consciente de eso—. Vale en serio hablare con él y colocare una aplicación en su Neuro Linker que no le permitirá jugar ¿contento?

—Madara con que le quites todo solo empeorara las cosas. Obito tiene…

—Ya se lo que me dirás Izuna, necesita atención y cariño y…

—No lo digas como si fuese un fastidio Madara, nadie te manda a andar de descuidado, los condones existían hace veinte años ¿sabes?

—Sabes que no me gustan, Mei debía cuidarse y…—sintió de nuevo la fulminante mirada de su hermano menor por lo que se quedó callado.

Madara había sido padre algo joven, apenas ingresaba a la universidad cuando sucedió. Se negó rotundamente a casarse con aquella joven de cabellera café rojiza y hacer una familia, simplemente le daría algo de dinero mensualmente. Su padre no le consentía tal cosa pero no importaba que, él no se casaría solo se concentraba en la universidad, su único amor y vocación era su carrera. Aunque la cosa funcionaba de algún modo así, no le interesaba demasiado saber de ese niño ni de su novia de la adolescencia pero su hermano menor era un caso distinto y se preocupaba a pesar de aun ser menor.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que ocho años después de su nacimiento, su madre falleciera de una terrible enfermedad quedando la custodia a su padre. Pero Madara estaba muy enfrascado en el mundo de la realidad virtual creando y diseñando que no se preocupó de ese niño que necesitaba atención y amor más que cualquier computador o aparato tecnológico y eso Izuna lo sabía, así que fue él quien se ocupó de quererlo y cuidarlo pero seguía siendo algo joven y también debía terminar sus estudios por lo que no pudo llenar de un todo ese vacío en el pequeño.

Con el tiempo, Obito decidió buscar una manera de buscar la atención de su ocupado progenitor, pensando que si hacía lo que el mayor mas amaba quizás le daría algo de atención, con este inocente pensamiento fue que terminó por convertirse en un adicto a los videojuegos. Se alejó de sus amigos y su familia, y todo contacto con lo demás debía ser a través del Nero Linker.

—¡Madara! —exclamó Izuna y el mayor frenó con brusquedad ante el semáforo en rojo, al venir discutiendo acabó por distraerse del camino que tenía enfrente y por poco acabarían chocando con el vehículo frente así. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio y se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino.

Una vez en la casa de los Uchiha, estos se dirigieron a la habitación del menor sin dirigirse la palabra. Madara siendo bueno con lo que a tecnología trataba, le fue fácil erradicar el virus que mantenía la puerta cerrada. No fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse con la habitación tal como estaba, no era un chiquero como muchos pensarían ya que Obito no hacía más que estar recostado en la cama y eso era lo que hacía actualmente.

—¿Puedes desconectarlo? —pregunto el menor observando que el chico parecía dormido, estaba muy delgado a comparación de como solía ser.

—Sí, solo debo desconectar el internet—respondió simple mientras buscaba unas configuraciones en los datos del Neuro Linker. Una vez desconectado el internet de la casa, no paso mucho para que el menor de los azabaches volviera en sí y se encontrara con la mirada de enojo de su padre y la de preocupación de su tío.

…

Hacía ya un par de horas estaba en su casa, más en si en su habitación revisando las instrucciones del juego, todo marchaba bien hasta que leyó las advertencias, la más resaltante era que el dolor físico se manifestaba muy real en el juego, posiblemente eso aumentaba la adrenalina y el furor a los jugadores, los hombres en especial, pero para ella eso era preocupante. Siempre había oído de jugadores que solo se dedicaban a molestar a otros jugadores ¿y si llegaba a toparse con alguno que le encantaba solo dañar a los demás para que sintiesen dolor? No quería ni pensarlo.

—Le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas…—susurró cerrando las ventanas con solo agitar sus dedos mientras se tumbaba del todo en su cama abrazando su almohada. Ella era consciente de sus inseguridades y que a pesar de ser solo un juego temía hacerlo mal y decepcionar a futuros compañeros de juego así como a su padre.

—¿Nee-sama, estas despierta? —escuchó la voz de Hanabi tras la puerta.

—Sí, pasa Hanabi—respondió volviendo a sentarse para recibir a su hermana menor—¿Sucede algo?

—Eh no, solo quería pasar un rato contigo—dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermana mayor—¿Qué tal tu cita con Toneri?

—N-No fue u-una cita—negó de inmediato ruborizándose un poco ante la pregunta de la menor, Hanabi era muy necia con ese tema, ella y Toneri no eran más que amigos de infancia.

—Si claro, si tú lo dices—sonrió con diversión. La menor de los Hyuuga era muy consciente de que Otsutsuki sentía algo por su adorada hermana pero esta no tenía ni la más remota idea de esto, quizás era cierto que esa persona especial siempre era ciega ante los sentimientos de amor.

Hinata decidió contarle el hecho de que Toneri le había regalado aquel juego que no parecía pasar nunca de moda, y en realidad pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que fuese así. Por un rato Hanabi se rió con el hecho de que debieron _conectarse_ para hacerlo y la mayor no supo cómo explicar que eso no significaba nada. Pasado ese momento, Hyuuga mayor explicó su angustia ante el juego y la menor no pudo hacer más que reírse.

—N-No te rías, ¿no te daría miedo? —preguntó sin comprender cuál era la gracia que su hermanita veía.

—Je es que te preocupas por algo muy tonto nee-sama, solamente debes jugar y disfrutarlo, con el tiempo te acostumbras además hay muchas chicas que juegan _Shinobi World_ y no han muerto—se encogió de hombros sonriendo levemente esperando calmar a su hermana, compartía el ideal de Toneri de que necesitaba algo con que distraerse—. Además es para que la pases bien no para que tengas otra preocupación.

—Bueno…tienes razón en eso—susurró sintiéndose algo tonta por darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

—¿Y qué esperas para conectarte?

—A Toneri, fue su idea y no quisiera ir sola—explicó antes de que su hermana empezara a molestarle con que eran pareja y eso de nuevo.

Ambas siguieron hablando otro rato antes de bajar a cenar. Los Hyuuga eran una familia algo amplia, estaba conformada por los gemelos Hiashi y Hizashi, los mejores chef del país y muy reconocidos también a nivel internacional, muchas personas viajaban solo para deleitarse con sus platillos; ambos tenían hijos, Hiashi a Hinata y Hanabi, la madre de ambas había fallecido al tener a la menor por complicaciones en el parto mientras que Hizashi solo tenía a Neji pero era divorciado y no tenía muy buena relación con su ex esposa.

—Me comentó Natsu que tu profesor de idiomas no se presentó hoy—habló Hiashi una vez acabó de comer—.Espero hayas aprovechado ese tiempo para algo productivo.

—Así es padre y lo hice—asintió con ligero temor Hinata luego de limpiarse con una servilleta, su padre no dijo nada más por lo que se retiró luego de hacer una leve reverencia. Una vez en su cuarto nuevamente por fin pudo revisar el mensaje del albino que recibió durante la cena.

 _Hola Hinata, ya Zetsu me trajo otra copia del juego ya sabes que no le es mayor problema. Nos vemos en el cyber festival y allí podremos conectarnos al Shinobi World para no estar tan descoordinados._

Miró la hora unos momentos, ya casi eran las ocho, a esa hora no tenía nada que hacer así que no había problema. Se recostó en su cama y suspiro un poco mientras se conectaba a la red social; una vez iniciado el programa todo su entorno cambio a algo similar a un gran jardín con un castillo en el fondo. Muchos usuarios caminaban juntos hablando cosas mientras se adentraban o salían del castillo.

Avanzó por el jardín hasta un árbol bastante grande en comparación a otros y ahí se encontró con Toneri. Este vestía algo así como un samurái antiguo, aquella red modificaba los avatares para hacerlo más entretenido y divertido a sus usuarios incluso algunos no eran de apariencia humana.

—Lamento la demora—saludó sonriendo sin poder evitar sonar ansiosa.

—No llegue hace mucho—admitió contemplándole unos segundos, no se cansaba de verle con aquel vestido de _maid_ y esas curiosas orejas de conejo en su cabeza—¿Leíste las instrucciones? —al recibir asentimiento prosiguió—.Pensé que no querrías, con eso de que el dolor se hace muy real…

—Creo que será divertido—recordó las palabras de su hermanita.

Ambos buscaron la aplicación y la activaron a la vez. El ambiente volvió a modificarse, el gran castillo junto a su jardín lleno de usuarios desapareció para dar lugar a algo como un fondo oscuro casi negro, las paredes parecían hechas de datos muy visibles para Hyuuga quien solo pudo distinguir su cuerpo desnudo y algo brillante. Un panel apareció frente así con varias indicaciones para escoger la ropa y que indicaba los utensilios que se le entregaban.

Se decidió por una ropa sencilla, un pantalón y una sudadera blanca y violeta. Dejó su largo cabello suelto y no agregó mayores accesorios al vestuario; listo eso se dedicó a pensar si usar su verdadero nombre o usar un Nick. Empezó a escribir su nombre pero lo dejó incompleto, simplemente como "Hina", hecho esto el juego le indicó su código de usuario registrado y que pertenecería a Konohagakure por lo tanto la banda de tal aldea se materializo frente a sí, la amarró a su cuello y el panel desapareció así como el fondo se cambió totalmente mostrando ahora su aldea asignada.

— _Bienvenida a Shinobi World_ —leyó mentalmente un pequeño anunció frente así que después desapareció incinerándose. Recorrió su alrededor con la mirada hasta que un jugador se materializó a su lado—Toneri—sonrió feliz de que fuese asignado al mismo lugar que ella.

—Bueno ya estamos aquí—sonrió Otsutsuki quien se había puesto solo su nombre.

Hinata le observó unos momentos, le hacía gracia la toga con la cual vestía pero no hizo comentario al respecto. Un mensaje apareció a ambos y al abrirlo les indicó los utensilios que poseían: shuriken, kunais, papel bomba y bombas de humo como armas básicas, un mapa y una vestimenta ninja que era de uso preferencial. También apareció un indicador que mostraba su nivel y categoría, es decir nivel 1 y gennin para ambos, así como una barra verde que indicaba la cantidad de _storm points_ que mantenían, los cuales funcionaban para mantenerse "vivos" en el juego. El mensaje les indicó que se dirigieran a la torre del Hokage, no era muy difícil ubicarla y allí se dirigieron.

El código que recibieron al recibir el avatar era para registrarse como miembro de la aldea, hecho oficialmente pertenecían a Konohagakure en la legión del fuego. Por simples protocolos del juego debían ir a conocer a su líder y superior: el Hokage. De los cinco Kages, él poseía el record más alto y a su vez en todo el _Shinobi World_ que era el nivel 22. El jugador no se encontraba disponible pero con solo apreciar una imagen de este era más que suficiente para ir por una misión. Al ser nuevos y de un nivel inferior se les otorgaba misiones rango D, las misiones se dividían por rango y los gennin solo completaban de esta clase y a veces clase C si ya eran nivel 5, los chuunin de clase C y B, los jounin B y A, y los ANBU de clase A y S.

—¿Ustedes son jugadores nuevos? —ambos se giraron a ver a un chico de cabellera castaña que se acercaba junto a muchacho alto de cabello negro y rostro cubierto.

—Así es—asintió Hyuuga amablemente, su indicador mostró enseguida información sobre amos chicos: Kiba, chuunin nivel 8 y Shino un chuunin nivel 9.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? Podemos darles algunos consejos—ofreció el chico de marcas rojas en las mejillas.

Toneri quiso negarse, más que hacer amigos él deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con Hinata pero ella no pensaba lo mismo así que aceptó el ofrecimiento con una amable sonrisa. Para ella, completar sus primeras misiones fue muy divertido, se olvidó por completo de que la realidad le esperaba fría y áspera para que cumpliese los mandatos de su padre, estaba muy feliz allí y aunque comúnmente le hubiese costado trabajo hablar con dos desconocidos, tratar con esos dos chicos se le hizo de algún modo fácil.

—Entonces…¿qué otros tipos de misiones hay? —preguntó inevitablemente, las pocas que ya había realizado les habían servido para subir al nivel tres, subir los primeros niveles no era muy difícil, servían para que el usuario se acostumbrara al entorno y comprendiese sus habilidades.

—Las D son muy corrientes, buscar objetos perdidos, recolectar cosas, incluso pescar son el tipo de misiones que realizan gennin de primeros niveles—explicaba Kiba mientras revisaba su, por llamarlo de esto modo, baúl de objetos—.Son buenas misiones para conseguir armas y comida.

—¿Por qué necesitas comida en un videojuego? —preguntó Toneri quien no le veía mayor lógica a eso.

—Es importante, y eso es porque si no mantienes al avatar alimentado no funcionaría en batalla y perderías puntos fácilmente—respondió Shino aunque los dos nuevos seguían sin comprender.

—El juego quiere asemejar un poco la realidad, la comida sirve para mantener esa barra verde que tienen en tal color, digamos que puedes morir de "hambre" en el juego—agregó el castaño procurando hacerlo más entendible—Pero con una vez que comas al día es más que suficiente.

—Entiendo…

—Cuando lleguen al nivel 5 podrán empezar misiones de defensa de legión, son más complicadas ya que en batallas se gastan puntos y dinero de la aldea.

Ambos gennin observaron al castaño quien comenzó a explicar sobre las cinco legiones. Realmente no eran solo cinco, había otras pequeñas creadas con el tiempo para los que no querían ser liderados por un Kage sino más bien ir por su lado; la cuestión era que entre cada batalla con un usuario de otra legión, se jugaba dinero, espacio y puntos, hasta ahora la legión de fuego era la que poseía más puntos y dinero por lo que era a la que más se enfrentaban. El dinero servía para comprar armamentos, comida e incluso habilidades especiales, se ganaba dinero a través de las misiones y batallas. Los puntos bien llamados _storm points_ servían para mantenerse activo en el juego, cada jugador poseía cien y en cada batalla jugaba diez de estos, si llegaba a cero el jugador quedaba completamente eliminado y la aplicación se desactivaba del Neuro Linker, la única manera de volver a jugar era comprando de nuevo el juego y empezar de cero.

—Por eso están las misiones pequeñas, si no tienes muchos puntos puedes realizarlas para recuperarlas aunque ganas solo de cinco en cinco con misiones así—concluyó su explicación.

—C-Cielos no imagine que perder todos los puntos fuese…

—No debes preocuparte por eso, para eso es que se forman equipos de misiones—sonrió ampliamente Kiba.

Se tomaron algo de tiempo y realizaron varias misiones para así avanzar hasta el nivel 4, a partir de este nivel ya seguir subiendo no era tan fácil como lo había sido hasta el momento, no era complicado pero las misiones pequeñas no otorgaban demasiado dinero ya. Era el momento de empezar las misiones de defensa de legión, aunque no solo se trataba de enfrentar miembros de otras legiones y aldeas sino proteger la propia de otro tipo de intrusos; el juego creaba bestias que atacaban para que los de menor rango y nivel aprendiesen sus movimientos de lucha como jabalíes o tigres más grandes de lo común.

—No es muy difícil, solo es como pelear en la vida real.

—Kiba no todos andan buscando peleas en la escuela y eso es porque…

—Cállate Shino—suspiró un poco—.Bueno nosotros no podemos hacer nada por ahora pero solo deben luchar contra ellos.

Toneri y Hinata se miraron unos segundos y luego al enorme jabalí frente a sí, parecía realmente furioso. Era la oportunidad de Otsutsuki de actuar como un buen caballero si la chica llegaba asustarse. Iniciar con ataques simples como arrojar kunais y shuriken era lo más factible para dos novatos pero la puntería era algo importante que ninguno de los dos conseguía muy bien. El jabalí claramente se enfurecía más y se decidió por atacar a ambos, una embestida provocó que Toneri perdiera cinco puntos.

—¿Qué sucede? Parece más salvaje de lo normal—murmuró Kiba a su compañero mientras revisaba la información del animal.

—Es para que alguien de nivel chuunin lo venza, ¿Será un fallo?

—De ser así solo los golpeara hasta dejarlos sin puntos, debemos hacer algo—ambos se levantaron para perseguir el animal que seguía a los nuevos jugadore al bosque.

—Interferir cuesta veinticinco puntos Kiba.

Nadie sensato en _Shinobi World_ sacrificaría veinte puntos por salvar a otro, no se trataba de egoísmo sino que recuperar los puntos luego era otro riesgo. Shino y Kiba apenas mantenían cincuenta puntos cada uno, no podían solo ir y gastar veinticinco puntos cada uno por ellos; Toneri logró evadir y escapar del jabalí quien ahora perseguía únicamente a Hinata.

—¡Sigue corriendo Hina! —Exclamó el castaño mientras llegaban con Toneri—. Debemos hacer algo, va a llegar al límite de la aldea…

—¿Qué pasa si llega ahí? —preguntó Toneri

—Hay más animales salvajes afuera que le atacaran a la vez hasta dejarle sin puntos, es por eso que salimos en equipos y usamos una especie de repelente si queremos evitarlo.

Otsutsuki palideció un poco ante la explicación de Shino, si Hinata era eliminada del juego apenas en el primer día sabía que se volvería aún más insegura, se sentiría inútil como muchas veces se lo había dicho cada vez que su padre le regañaba y criticaba por sus defectos y fracasos. No quería que se sintiese así, sería su culpa si perdía la confianza en sí misma, ella era algo frágil y un fracaso más sería el tope.

—¡Hinat..!

Un fuerte estruendo sorprendió un poco a los tres, el polvo se les impidió ver por unos momentos y luego un leve destello azul fue lo único visible. Cuando el humo se deshizo vieron como el jabalí se deshacía en un montón de datos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Este…Hina—Hyuuga alzó la mirada encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos verdes, se trataba de la creadora del estruendo. Ella le ayudó a levantarse y limpiarse un poco el polvo, en la carrera se había cansado y golpeado con algunas ramas de árboles.

—Eh…si muchas gracias—miró fijamente a la chica de cortos cabellos rosados, esta sonreía amable. Era la primera chica que veía en todo el juego a decir verdad, su información decía que era una chuunin de nivel 8.

—Vaya, me pregunto que habrá sucedido para que apareciera un jabalí para alguien de nivel superior.

—Debió tratarse de una falla Sakura-chan—esta vez apareció el creador del destello azul que derrotó al animal—.O quizás un error al momento de escoger la misión-dattebayo.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda…—apenas y conseguía respirar, aquello era tal real que sentía que hubiese muerto si ellos dos no hubiesen aparecido.

—No es nada, no es bueno perder a los chicos nuevos en su primer día—sonrió ampliamente el chico de cabellos rubios—.Kiba ¿Qué clase de instructor eres? Casi los matas con una misión básica.

—Cállate Naruto, no fue mi culpa —gruñó ofendido el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Qué tal si los invitamos a nuestra base para que descansen un poco? Entendemos bien que las situaciones de peligro son muy reales aquí—propuso la chica de pelo rosa—.Luego mandamos el reporte del incidente al Hokage.

—¿Reporte? —pregunto el peli blanco sin entender la necesidad de eso.

—Es por si ocurren fallos como el que paso o si perdemos jugadores, conservar miembros en las aldeas es muy importante aunque no lo crean-ttebayo—explicaba Naruto mientras caminaban de regreso a la aldea.

—Las aldeas cuentan más o menos con la misma cantidad de jugadores, pero últimamente atacan más a la legión del fuego en especial a los novatos y son eliminados en sus primeras misiones—resopló Kiba algo fastidiado.

—No es la primera vez que estos fallos así ocurren, creemos que los de la otra legión han hecho algo para alterar códigos y ponernos trampas. Últimamente perdemos muchos miembros nuevos—agregó Sakura.

—Pensamos que se trata de una alianza entre Iwagakure y Kirigakure, son quienes más frecuentemente nos atacan—finalizó Shino antes de que quedasen en silencio.

Los dos novatos solo miraban un poco confuso a los cuatro chuunin, no entendían mucho al ser nuevos pero al llegar a una especie de cuartel en un gran árbol de la aldea les explicaron mejor las cosas. Habían otros cuatro miembros más reunidos quienes se presentaron como Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru y Lee; explicaron mejor el hecho de que últimamente atacaban a sus miembros nuevos para que no tuviesen a muchos que defendieran su legión. Por eso había creado una especie de mini sociedad con varios miembros para proteger y ayudar a los nuevos.

—Ustedes son los más recientes desde hace un par de semanas. Faltan otros miembros que conocerán después, si gustan pueden ser parte de nuestro equipo—contaba un chico de cabellos negros en forma de tazón y cejas muy gruesas.

—¿Unirnos a su equipo? —preguntó Hyuuga con curiosidad.

—La mayoría trabaja estrictamente bajo las órdenes de un Kage y este no hace mucho por defender a los usuarios siempre y cuando no perdamos territorio—explico la chica rubia de coleta.

—Pero si nos quedamos sin gente es más difícil defender la legión y eso es una verdadera molestia—bostezaba el que se había presentado como Shikamaru—.Así que no solo defendemos la legión sino también otros jugadores

—No estamos muy interesados…

—Yo si quiero—se adelantó Hinata sonriendo para sorpresa y mudez de Toneri, realmente sonaba de algún modo admirable a su parecer.

—Genial tendremos nuevos miembros-ttebayo. Aunque Kiba y Shino hoy no cumplían bien su misión..

—¡N-No teníamos muchos puntos Naruto! —se defendió Kiba cruzándose de brazos indignado.

Toneri cayó pues no se quedaría por su cuenta y no dejaría a su mejor amiga sola por su lado. Ambos se unieron con un simple agite de dedos en su panel de información. Desde entonces cada noche que estaba por fin libre de sus deberes, Hinata se conectaba al _Shinobi World_ , se llevaba de maravilla con sus compañeros de la legión y aunque le tomaba su tiempo subía de niveles con ayuda de estos, en especial de Kiba y Naruto quienes solían motivarle mucho; también se llevaba muy bien con Sakura e Ino, eran dos chicas muy agradables aunque eran de carácter más fuerte que el suyo, para ella ese juego era maravilloso parecía más la realidad que su propia vida aunque le gustaría poder conocerlos en la realidad algún día.

 **Continuara…**

Hola ¿Qué tal? Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, muchas gracias por los review del primer capítulo. Quizás parezca que voy un poco rápido con esto y no me haya centrado aun nada en la relación de Naruto y Hinata xDu pero paciencia, en el próximo capítulo habrá más romance, por ahora quería explicar más de la vivencia de Hinata en el juego y conociendo a sus nuevos compañeros. Bueno espero les haya gustado nos leemos prontto.


End file.
